Graduation Gift
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Hermione are taking a road trip! How does the first day go?


**Graduation Gift**

* * *

"Tight... fit..." Hermione gasped. Harry snorted from front.

"I really wonder where your brains are guys," Harry chuckled. The 4 passengers at the back seat of a red convertible froze.

"Oh right," Hermione said weakly before performing the undetectable extension charm. Unfortunately, Draco (who knew that one freak accidents would make the golden trio and Draco Malfoy best of friends?) had performed the same charm at the _same_ time and that caused the backseat to stretch so long that the passengers could comfortably lay down.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized. Hermione noticed he was holding back a laugh.

"Can we start?" Luna Lovegood said dreamily. Harry nodded.

"Here we go!" He exclaimed as the convertible revved up. They pulled out from the Granger household.

"So how are we going?" Ginny asked, pausing momentarily in painting her finger nails a blood red.

"Starting from London, we are going to end at Paris," Harry said, changing the radio station.

"Paris!" Ginny squealed.

The first half an hour passed in silence. Soon Hermione was growing antsy. Her books were in her bag which unfortunately was stowed away safely in the trunk.

"I'm bored," Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence. Hermione grinned and had the insane urge to kiss her best friend.

"How about truth or dare?" Draco suggested.

"Sweet," Ginny and Ron grinned evilly. Hermione paled. _Oh no._

"I'll go first," Harry said loudly. He looked in the rear view mirror. "Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Luna said.

"Okay, do you fancy anyone from this car?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna said simply. Hermione noticed Ron reddened a bit.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Luna looked at the other blonde in the car.

"Dare," Draco said confidently.

"Seduce Hermione," Luna said with a serious lilt in her voice. Harry swerved the car. Loud honks sounded and Harry swerved back in the correct lane.

"What?!" Draco practically shouted. Luna shrugged.

"And kiss her if you seduce her," Luna added. Draco bit his lip.

"Hermione," he said silkily in the shocked brunette's ear, "Look at me."

Against her better judgement, Hermione looked at Draco.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione's breath hitched.

"I was so jealous of Krum in the fourth year," he murmured. His breath fanned across Hermione's face. She involuntary shuddered.

"If I could do it now, I would hole you in my bedroom," he smiled dangerously at her, "You, me and my bed. How good could it be?"

"Too good," Hermione answered breathlessly.

"A little teaser of what is in store for you?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He leaned forwards and captured her lips. The kiss was short and left Hermione waiting for you.

"Just for the account," Draco whispered before leaning back, "The offer wasn't empty."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gulped audibly. Harry and Ron wolf whistled.

"You've got some power Malfoy," Ron laughed, "Nobody can affect Hermione like that."

"I try," Draco shrugged, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry said arrogantly.

"Do a pole dance, like the girls in the pub," Draco snickered. The car stopped.

"You're on," Harry grinned and hopped out. Looking around for any possible watchers, he cautiously conjured a pole. Music floated out of the wizard wireless Ron had taken out of the trunk. Harry completed his dare.

The moment Harry vanished the pole, Ginny jumped on Harry and kissed him hard.

"Wow," Harry muttered, dazed.

The dares continued. Ron was dared to dance on the street, Ginny was dared to wear a baggy gown for an hour and not go near Harry for the same period and Hermione admitted she had only read 'Hogwarts: A history' 226 times.

"Only?!" Ron exclaimed, aghast.

Hermione nodded.

"We need petrol," Harry said, glancing at the gas indicator.

"Then get it," Draco scoffed.

As they settled at their first pit stop, Hermione thought about the road trip.

 _So far it's boring. But for now, I don't want any trips._

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for hedge maze in June funfair at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **If you like it, stay tuned for more because I will turn it to multi-chap soon. Maybe improve this chapter too.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


End file.
